


Gingerpilot Prompt#1

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: Gingerpilot prompt [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 15. Don't die on me, 54. I can't stand the thought of loosing you, Angst, Damerux, Drabble, Gingerpilot, M/M, PLEASE., prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: disneytwin-a:15, 32, 54, or 59 (I couldn't choose XD) please :)





	Gingerpilot Prompt#1

 

Hux didn’t call off the attack.

Poe knew they agreed that, no matter how they felt for each other as a person, they wouldn’t bring it to the battlefield.

They both served for the cause they believed in, and protected the people they fought for.

Poe knew Hux would never jeopardize his own mission for him, but it still stung.

Well, it might be the X-wings crushing his legs that stung him, but Poe chose to believe the pain in his chest was far worse.

“Die, you rebel scum.” A stormtrooper was standing over Poe with a blaster pulled out, but before he could pull the trigger, the white figure just collapsed on the floor. It took Poe a full minute to realize it was because of a man in a general uniform standing behind his trooper. Hux knelt down beside Poe. His brows furrowed with concern as he saw that the pilot was stuck under the wrecked ship.

“I will try to push it away. Stay with me, all right? Do not fall asleep.”

“Why are you here?” Poe asked tiredly. His eyelids felt heavier as time went by, but he knew if he closed his eyes, he would never be able to open them again.

“Because-” Hux’s voice was shaking as he tried to move the wrecked ship with all his strength. “-I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.”

“I’m the best pilot in the resistance, Army.” Poe said cockily, even when his vision started to blur out. He knew Hux hated it when Poe called him that. “I’m not going to die by a ship crushing my legs.”

“Damn right your aren’t.” 

Hux grunted as he finally push the metal piece away and dragged Poe out of it. He called a medical droid to check Poe’s injuries, used his massive greatcoat to shield the Resistance pilot from stormtroopers’ eyes. He held the pilot hand closed to his lips, pressing a long, lingering kiss on the back of Poe’s hand. The pilot’s vision was long gone, but he felt something wet on the General’s cheeks and he plead with a sob.

“Don’t die on me, please.”

“Don’t worry, love.” Poe let out an exhausted bark of laughter. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

That was the last thing he said before he blacked out completely.


End file.
